Lucky
by Kagimine
Summary: Ryou's the most unluckiest person you can get. No matter what he does, he always ends up getting in embarassing spots and messing up! What he doesn't know, however, is that someone has their eye on him, over his unluckiness...  BxR MxM SxJ and slight YYxY


Kagimine: Hello, hello, hello~oooo~! I haven't uploaded anything in... *looks at calender* A while! Ah, it's good to be back~!

Bakura: Ah, shuddup.

Kagimine: _ Anyway... A new fic! Yay! *dances in a field full of daisies* Hopefully, this will become a chapter fic; that is... *stands in a dark creepy room as shadows cover her, and you can't see her eyes* If you review! *thunder crashes and lighting fills the sky with a mighty boom*

Bakura: Only so many people review for her, and she needs to know if she's doing anything wrong... Which is a huge possibility, seeing who she is.

Kagimine: Hey! D

... Yeah... Yeah, that's probably true... *hangs head*

Back to the fic! It's a tendershipping one! I'm really shaking it up, arent I?

Bakura: *Feels the air* Wow... You can actually _feel_ the sarcasm; not that I mind being with Ryou~!

Kagimine: Here's the summary!

**Summary:**

Ryou's a super unlucky sophmore in his highschool, Domino High. He's the most unluckiest person _you can get_. No matter what he does, he always ends up getting in embarassing situations and screwing up! He does everything in his power to get lucky, but ends up messing up everything! What can a guy do to get lucky? What he doesn't know, however, is that someone has their eye on him, completely overlooking his unluckiness. AU

BakuraxRyou, which means TENDERSHIPPING! The best stuff on earth. and slight MxM SxJ and AxY (AtemuxYugi. **Not **AnzuxYgi. I like yaoi better.)

Disclaimer: The day I own YuGiOh is the day Bakura jumps out of the computer and screams his undying love to my Ryou poster on one knee. And we all know how likely **_that_** is.

**Warnings:** Yaoi (and we all know what _that_ is.), and embarassing and slightly suggestive situations. There's a reason this is rated T. I'm not adding OOCness to this list because this is AU, and in AU, there's no such thing as OOCness. So ha.

Without further a do... Enjoy! ^o^ (Hopefully.)

_**And can someone help me write a better summary...?**_

* * *

~Lucky~

* * *

A young boy walks through the halls of his highschool. He's a freshman. He wears a long-sleeved, gray shirt, and faded, light blue jeans. He has long white hair and skin just as pale to match. One would think he was horribly sick, thanks so the severity of his skin color, but a healthy dust of red on his cheeks told otherwise.

His head is held high and he's smiling brightly, waving happily to a few passing people. His bright, brown eyes, shine everytime he smiles and waves.

_'There are some people who are extremely fortunate. Luck always seems on their side. Life seems to bend on their will. Everything always seems to go their way.'_

The boy, his name is Ryou, slipped over the floor. A sign, that clearly reads in red, bold letters: 'wet', which is rather obvious, is sitting right next to the puddle of god-knows-what.

The boy flies towards the floor, but, luckily, catches himself on a trash bin. Unluckily, this causes the trash to tip over, spilling it's grimy contents all over the hallway. Students jump out of the way, bumping into each other in an attempt to keep themselves clean, not caring if someone else gets gross; like Ryou.

Ryou lay in the middle of the corridor, covered in heaps of things that would probably shorten his life by just breathing in the fumes, which had already incased him. His fellow students were nice enough to just stand there and snicker at his predicament.

One of the rather tall students jumped out of the way to aviod all possible contact with the vile rubbish. The janitor, who was painting over some rather rude grafitti (No one EVER noticed him. He always cleaned up after the noisy teenangers and fixed everything; from clogged toilets, to vomit on the floor, to glass that randomly falls right out of the windows, the JANITOR has to do it all! Jerks.) was also in the hallway.

Anyway, his just happened to have his ladder poised right where the large student was headed. The girl collided with the ladder; the poor janitor let go of his paintbrush and paint can, in favor of gripping the ladder that was precariously tipping left and right. Eventually, the ladder straightened up after a bit of time, and the student didn't get any trash on her clothes, so life was good for them. The paintbrush and can, however...

Poor Ryou was now drenched in pea green paint, the can poised like an akward hat. For a moment he just stared straight ahead, completely tense, mouth gaping as he slowly raised a hand to feel the wetness that had now become great aquaintences with his hair. He brought his paint-covered hand into the view of his eyes. He gave a small sigh when he realized what it was, and slumped back into the trash, letting his arms go limp in the garbage.

He suddenly jumped, and his sigh turned to a squeak as the forgotten paintbrush crashed into the can, causing the rim to cover his eyes.

He gave a small groan as the bell sounded, causing all the snickering students to move on to their classes.

Great. He was covered in paint (it wasn't even a COOL color; it HAD to be this ugly green that the principal adored for some reason.), he smelled like crap, and now he was late for class. How could life get any worse?

Never say anything that could make things worse.

Just then, the coolest teenager in their highschool, and his obsession, walked down the hall, radiating coolness. He had long, white hair; messy and unkept, but he pulled it off completely. His skin was extemely pale, so his black eyeliner stood out brillantly. He wore a grey long-sleeved shirt, a black hoodie with the sleeves hacked off over it, black jeans, and torn, black converse. He wasn't just a junior. He was THE junior. Bakura Touzouku Akefia. The hottest, coolest, greatest student (at least in Ryou's opinion) in the entire school! The entire world, even!

Bakura stopped, and stared at Ryou, one thin eyebrow raised in question. A small, amused, yet sympathizing smirk graced his sharp features.

Oh shit. Things just got A LOT worse.

_'There are some people who are extremely fortunate. Luck always seems on their side. Life seems to bend on their will. Everything always seems to go their way. Sadly, I am NOT one of these people. Not. At. All.'_

* * *

So! What'd ya think? :D Please Review if you want this continued. If I do continue it, it'll probably be five or so chapters. Maybe. I'm still not sure.

If you don't want it continued, then review anyway! ;3

Thanks for reading, and I hope to hear from all of you! :) If anyone knows of any good multichaptered tendershipping fics (that aren't filled with abuse and rape and such that some people call a realationship. More like relationshit.), please write it in a review or PM me! I love metting new people! ^-^

Anyway; thanks again, and adios, my lovlies! *heart*


End file.
